My Summer Vacation
by HawkfrostsAvenger
Summary: Last summer I learned I was switched at birth with a vampire. Now I'm told I'm a Jenova experiment and kidnapped again! It seems I can't have a normal summer vacation... OOC characters Old, so it won't be updated.


Chapter 1- It Began on a Not-So-Sunny Summer Day…

I sighed, flicking the power switch on my PSP angrily. "Stupid Kuja…" I muttered to myself, throwing it on the table. My head hurt from the stupid small screen, and I didn't have the patience to play Final Fantasy VIII at the moment.

In fact, I'd spent the entire day playing Final Fantasy. Not the best way to spend a sunny day, but I guess it's not considered "sunny" when the sun shone for about two minutes. I only stopped to check my deviantART account occasionally, and once to go watch Advent Children for the fiftieth time. My laptop crashed right before I beat Cloud on my hacked PC game and Sims 3 wasn't working on my other computer.

I decided that going outside would be better than beating the PSP against the television screen or hitting the wall with the laptop. Catorrina would kill me when she got back. I didn't want to die, so I climbed upstairs.

There's a feeling you get when you know something bad's gonna happen if you do something, but you still do it anyway. I got that feeling as soon as I opened the door. I didn't know why; heck, my house didn't even show up on a GPS. I lived beyond the "Middle of Nowhere". I might as well have lived in a black hole.

But despite that, I still heard a car pulling down my driveway and I knew that my parents and my sister wouldn't be home for hours. I wasn't sure if it was my headache affecting my reaction time or if I was so beyond bored that being abducted seemed interesting, but I stood there anyway. "It could be the UPS guy with the Final Fantasy stuff I ordered," I said as though I owed myself an explanation.

But the UPS guy certainly does NOT drive a blue Ford Focus. I watched two people pull down the driveway, whispering and nodding when they saw me. My eyes didn't move from the man in the driver's seat when he opened the door and stepped out of the car.

His long black hair was in a ponytail, odd for a man in my area. He wore a fancy black suit, also odd for someone in my area. Why where such fancy clothes beyond the middle of nowhere, right? Then of course there was the black dot on his forehead. He looked in fact very similar to Tseng from Final Fantasy VII.

Too much like Tseng. Maybe he was a cosplayer or something. What did a stupid cosplayer want with me? I decided to see if his cosplay came complete with a fully-functional gun and called, "You don't look like the UPS guy to me."

I sighed with relief when he laughed. "I'm afraid I'm not."

"There's no anime convention here, y'know."

He nodded and his companion climbed out of the car. "Let me guess, you're President Rufus Shin-Ra?"

They both stared at me for a moment, astonished. "How did you know that?" Rufus-cosplayer shook his head. "That doesn't matter. We need you to come with us."

"Tseng" approached me, his gaze telling me that I should probably go with them or be forced to. "Um… you guys aren't going to tell me that I was switched at birth and I'm some experiment with Jenova cells and that if you don't take me and reawaken my powers bad things might happen, even though said bad things will probably only happen if I get my powers back, are you? Because trust me, I've heard that one before. I spent my entire summer vacation in the custody of a stupid vampire."

Neither of them answered, although the looks on their faces told me I was pretty darn close. "Lovely," I said, rolling my eyes as I sat in the back seat. I buckled my seat belt and examined the car. It was very clean, and Tseng (who by now I had just assumed was the real thing) didn't seem very pleased with my muddy shoes being in his vehicle. There was another person there too; he was quite obviously Reno (it wasn't hard to tell because of his bright red hair).

"Now, Haru-" Rufus began. Annoyed, I cut him off.

"I've been told by others that my name is in fact not Takima, but Hakura. Not Haru."

"Well, your name's Haru now. Congratulations," Reno said.

"Anyway, you did relatively good guessing what is happening. I'm glad that you understand what's going on here."

"So… I'm a mutant freak like Sephiroth?" I asked, sounding just a bit too hopeful. Tseng, seeming a bit disturbed by my enthusiasm, nodded. "As long as you don't say that my real parents are Lucrecia and Hojo."

Tseng was driving, but Rufus and Reno stared at me. "Oh gods, no."

/A.N/ And I'll leave it at that for now. By the way, the incident with the vampires was from a similar story I wrote about me being kidnapped by Kaname from Vampire Knight. Please review~

Chapter 2- I Could've Sworn that I was a Pureblood Vampire…

Great. I liked it better when I was the daughter of two vampires. What happened there? I know for a fact that I WAS a vampire last summer. I just glared at Reno silently, plotting some way to get revenge on these people for forcing me to come with them. After all, there was no reason for me to go; it'd just be a repeat of the "Kaname Incident" as I called it.

Reno seemed pretty confused when I began taking my anger out on him, making evil growling noises like I normally did when I was mad at someone.


End file.
